Let Me Take You Home
by segundirlscmj
Summary: Jade shows up at school feeling ill. it's up to Beck to take her home and look after her BADE/BADE FLUFF - This is my first fanfiction, especially sickfic so go easy on me :)


It was another day at Hollywood Arts; Andre and Robbie were standing with Tori at her locker, and Cat was doing God knows what. Beck walked through the school doors, wearing a dark green and black plaid shirt with a grey vest underneath, he wore black, ripped skinny jeans and some dark red combat boots, finishing off the outfit with the matching necklace him as his girlfriend both wore.

He walked over to the gang all standing by Tori's locker and greeted them

"Hey guys" he said.

"Howdy!" Robbie replied back over enthusiastically. The gang all stared at him briefly, but the glares were quickly interrupted by Jade walking up to them.

The group prepared themselves for a snarky, quick-witted comment, but yet were surprised when the girl laced in all black said nothing and just linked arms with her Canadian boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You alright?" Beck asked

"Mmm, just tired" Jade replied, running a hand through her glossy, black hair.

"The chick looks half-dead" Stated Rex pretentiously. Jade angrily walked over to the awkward boy with the puppet and violently ripped it out of Robbie's hands, and launched it down the corridor.

"Rex!" Screamed Robbie, as he ran after the puppet.

He wasn't wrong though, Jade did in fact look awful. Her face was pale, her eyes were glassy as well as being accompanied by dark bags and her nose was slightly tinted red, despite the makeup used to try and hide the matter.

The group continued to talk for a bit until the bell sounded and they all went to class. Andre, Robbie and Tori all walked together discussing something about Nozu, and Cat, Beck and Jade walked behind. Beck had his arm around Jade and she still had her head on his shoulder.

When they got to Sikowitz' classroom, they all sat down in their regular seats. Jade let out a barking cough that racked her whole body for a minute or two until the slightly deranged acting teacher made his way into the classroom

"Just take it easy" Beck said laying a comforting hand on her leg

"Jade you look awful" Sikowitz said in his normal tone

"So I've heard!" Jade replied angrily but was then taken over once again by harsh coughs.

After half an hour into the lesson, Jade was shivering and her coughing hadn't died down and didn't look like it had any intention of stopping.

"Babe, you're sick, go home" Beck said as he stroked a piece of her hair out of her face

"I don't get sick, I'm fine" Jade replied as she swatted his hand away"

"C'mon Jade, you can barely keep your eyes open" He retorted "If you're not gonna go home, let me take you" He said, hoping that maybe she'd agree if she got to go to Beck's RV rather than home to her neglectful parents.

Jade said nothing in reply but just sniffed wetly and interlocked her fingers with Beck's. They stayed like that until the end of the lesson.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the period, and Beck took Jades hand and lead her over too her locker.

"I'm gonna get my things, and then I'll take you home ok?" Beck told Jade as he pecked her on the lips and walked over to his clear locker. Jade smiled briefly but her face contorted back to the pout that had been plastered on her face all day. She sighed and rested the side of her head against her locker.

The cool feeling of the metal locker felt great against her hot, feverish forehead, and she stayed there for a couple of minutes whilst she watched Beck collect his things and chat momentarily to a couple of friends.

Beck walked back over to Jade with his keys twirled around his fingers. "Babe, you ok?" He questioned as he saw her laying against her locker half asleep

"Mmm" she mumbled back. Beck put his hand against her forehead and quickly retracted it back as the searing heat met his hand.

"Jade babe, c'mon, you've got a fever, and a bad one at the looks of it, let's go to my truck" He grabbed her hand and dragged her back to his car. She followed tiredly behind like a puppy

"Beck" Jade said barely above a whisper as they reached his truck

"Hmm?" Beck replied

"I don't feel good" she said back in her tiny voice, that she only allowed Beck to ever hear.

"I know, babe" Beck says back giving a sympathetic smile, and kissing her on the forehead, shocked once more at how hot it is.

The ride back was silent, except for Jades coughing and sneezing. When they arrived Beck looked over to see that Jade had fallen asleep. He smiled at the sight as he starts to shake her awake.

"Ok, sleeping beauty, wake up" He says, still shaking her.

Jade opened her eyes slowly and sniffs "Shut up" She says back except her voice sounding very congested and tired. Beck gave a small chuckle at the fact that she hasn't completely lost her personality due to her sickness.

When they got into Beck's RV, Jade made her way over to the bed and flung herself on it. Beck smiled to himself as he sat down next to her.

"You wanna get into something more comfortable?" Beck asked, but Jade didn't reply. Her body was racked by a coughing fit that looked painful and tiresome. "C'mon, here" Beck helped her sit up and gave her one of his shirts. She stared at it for a while but did nothing. "Aren't you gonna put it on?" Beck asked, confused

Jade looked at him, and then the shirt "I hurt" Her voice hoarse and barely above a whisper

"Ok, well here" Beck helped her get undressed and helped her put the shirt on "Better?" He said. She said nothing once again and just flopped back on the bed. She snuggled deep into the covers and Beck climbed over to join her. He put one arm round her brought her in close while he stroked her hair with the other. He turned the TV on and just lay there with her.

When Jade woke up she was greeted to a box of tissues on the bed side table, as well as some Aspirin. "Beck?" She called out

Beck walked back into the RV holding a blanket and some DVDs "Hey, you're awake" He smiles "Sorry, I went to get some you another blanket cause you were shivering in your sleep"

"Oh" she croaks "Sorry"

"How're you feeling" He enquired, snuggling up next to her, kissing her forehead

"Shitty" Her voice was almost gone and her nose was completely red now

Beck leaned over to the bed side table and grabbed the thermometer "Open" he states. Too tired to argue back, she does as he says. "You want some tea, I'll go make tea"

"I don't like tea, I want coffee" She fires back, pouting

"Yeah, well you're sicky, so you can't have coffee" He says back in his babyish voice. He gets up to make the tea, but gets back down when he hears the thermometer beep

He took it from her mouth and read it aloud "102.3" He says with a sigh

"Is that bad?" she asks

"Well it isn't good" He says, getting up once more to make the tea

"What time is it?" she asks

"Uhm, 8:30, and don't talk unless it's necessary, preserve that pretty voice of yours"

"I feel cold" She says shivering and wrapping the blanket more thoroughly around her

"Your forehead says differently" He replies back bringing over the freshly made tea

"I told you I don't like tea" She says

"C'mon just drink it, it'll make you feel better"

She sighs "What type of tea is it?"

"Peppermint" He says, taking a sip of his own and handing her her own cup

She looks down at it begrudgingly "Fine" She says as she sips it

"See, not so bad" Beck smiles kissing her temple

"Yeah, whatever" She states, defeated, as she lies back down and snuggles into the sheets and blowing her nose into a tissue "Gross" She says as she throws it into the trash. She checks her phone to find 6 messages, all from cat. She groans, as much as she loves the redhead, she's much to exhausted to deal with her and her personality right now

"Babe" Beck says "Get some sleep you look exhausted" She puts the phone down and does as she's told. He climbed into bed with her and puts the TV on. He looked at Jade who has already fallen asleep, her jet black curls stuck to her sweaty forehead cause him to chuckle. He stroked her head with his thumb and watches her sleep, restlessly for a while.

"I love you" He whispered as he kisses the top of her head and held her close.


End file.
